


白昼

by AshleyHChan



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Letters, M/M, Mentions of wars
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: “我将拼尽所能地活着。”是一封又一封的书信支撑着他们活下来。





	白昼

**Author's Note:**

> 设定为战后，斜体为书信。

“28,29……”

安静的街区一片狼藉，灰黑色的焦土上插着巨大的断木以及玻璃碎片。轻薄的雪像棉花一样为残破的一切装点。乌鸦盘旋在已经死亡的树梢上，踩下一些黑色的焦炭灰屑。天上灰色的云层和青色的天空纠缠不清，就像画家所用的油画调色盘。这里的圣诞节总是充满着姜饼和蛋糕的味道，然而现在只剩下炮火的烧焦味道。这一年的冬天很冷，英国的雪密密麻麻地漫天飘洒，伴随着雨点和浓雾。

柯林斯用自己的脚步丈量着距离，数着每个街区和门牌的位置。这一带的街区已经被炮火夷为平地了，所以他只能用自己的脚步丈量自己到底走到什么地方。皮靴踩在冰渣子上发出“嘎吱”的声音，有些湿滑，但这不会影响他每一步的长度。他很习惯控制这些，军人的要求。寒冷飘入他单薄的衣服，缓慢而深入地刺进他的骨髓。英俊的空军退役上尉打了个冷颤，三十出头的他在这样的日子里冷得直哆嗦，然而没有围巾的他只能缩缩脖子好让自己可以更加暖和一些。

在黑色的废墟尽头，有一些低矮的房子重新建了起来。有一些已有初步的房子架构，然而有一些只是用最简单的木头和篷布。人们从防空洞里面钻出来生活，不用再担心头上飘下来的尘土是不是又一个安乐窝的倒塌。这些新家的门口位置都挂在廉价的废弃金属板，上面模糊地刻着数字，标记着什么地方本该住着什么人。这些号码原来应该属于一个温馨的家庭，两层小别墅，宽大的客厅和温暖的厨房，以及那些铺满海报的少年卧室。

他一直往前走着，搓着手指，口里呢喃着军用的命令和熟悉的密码代号，丝毫没有想起战争已经结束这个事实。有些行动不方便的老人从窗口的缝隙盯着他，盯着穿着一身军装的他——他胸口的徽章甚至还在风中发出叮当的清脆声音。他们的英雄一样的存在，也是瘟疫一样让人远离的存在。

一阵狂风刮过，柯林斯下意识的蜷缩身体，仿佛敌机从他上空飞过。

“你需要一些热茶，先生。”

一杯热气蓬蓬的红茶出现在他的眼前，蒸汽迷糊了他的眼睛。他闻到了熟悉的味道，和那些残留在信件上的古龙水味道一模一样。浅茶色的围巾缠绕在他的脖子上。柯林斯的眼泪就像玻璃窗上液化的液体，滴答滴答，瞬间决了堤。身着红色毛衣的少年将他搂到自己胸口前，拍拍他的后背，“欢迎回家。”

街区经常会遇到一些从军中回来的人，而道森先生家总会为那些难堪的人送上热茶，附近的人都这么说。

 

_“见字如晤。_

_很久没给你写信了，还好吗？记得要经常回信，什么都好，让我知道你活着。_

_隔壁的韦恩小姐织了一条新的围巾给她的丈夫，是一位英俊的陆军中尉，在非洲作战。我向她讨教了一些，会在圣诞的时候作为礼物送给你，是和你头发一样的颜色。_

_至于怎么拿到这份礼物，就等你回来再说吧。_

_你亲爱的， P•道森”_

 

P小姐是皇家空军中的趣闻了。

英国皇家空军作战人员其实一直都很少，主要是更替很频繁。飞机是战争中的消耗品，飞行员当然也是。能够在每一次任务中回归的成员，无论是胜利或是失败都将获得最高的待遇，烈酒和拥抱，欢呼和舞蹈。因此每个人都认识柯林斯空军上尉，因为他总是能回来，无论是潇洒自如地从飞机上跳下来，还是一身泥泞和血污的在战壕中被找到。

上尉有个习惯，便总是在回来的那天，还没换上干净的衣服就跑去内勤室寻找来自P•道森的信，有时候只有一封，有时候甚至有三到五封。柯林斯先生将他们紧紧的攥在手里，放在鼻子前用力地吸气，不知道上面还残留着多少香水的味道。由于军中的信件多为家书，那个P字开头的神秘人士，就被大家称之为柯林斯先生的未婚妻P小姐。同时英俊的军官总是对女人敬而远之，每次棋牌活动都局限于单纯的赌博和烟酒游戏。这个传言更是不胫而走了。

更加老道的将士总会和那些新来的人说道：“你们柯林斯上尉，家里头可是有一个心爱的人在牵挂。”

柯林斯叼着烟点头回应，眼角的皱纹都要飞到额头上面去。

 

_“…… 我们搬家了，不过地址还是原来那个，但是地方已经变了，不需要担心，父亲也很好。_

_德军的空袭越加猖獗，愿你和你的喷火飞机平安。_

_你亲爱的， P•道森”_

 

皮特把柯林斯带回家中，道森先生笑着看着两人并没有说话，只是在柜子里翻找出一个牛肉罐头，并且加多了一副餐具。

“柯林斯先生可以用我的房间，我用沙发就可以了，父亲。”皮特用手扯着自己的高领毛衣。这是一件焦糖色的，和他的头发颜色很相称。柯林斯这样想到。

道森先生点点头，随后便回到自己的房间去。天色已经很黑了，屋内的灯光有些暗淡，那些飞蛾贴着滚烫的玻璃飞翔，不停地撞击着。皮特在收拾完餐具之后便一直给他倒茶，手里碰着温暖的白瓷茶壶。这四年他们的见面都是通过文字，他们亲昵的称呼对方为“亲爱的”“蜜糖”以及“甜心”，用“等你回来”“保持安全”作为结尾。P小姐是他在军中的未婚妻，C小姐是他在海岛另一端的思念，他们的绵绵爱语最后再见面的时候化成尴尬和不适应，弥漫在两人单独相处的时间里。

柯林斯数着钟表走时的声音，皮特有些烦躁的踱步以及不停地抓自己的头发。他们的眼睛里跳动着白炽灯的暖光，抿着双唇，眉头紧蹙。

“或许我该去休息了，谢谢你。”柯林斯扶着沙发的扶手站起来，“能见到你真的很好。”

“柯林斯，”皮特叫了他的名字，就像在信里那些温柔的呼唤，“见不到你，白天犹如黑夜，漆黑一片[1]。”

疲惫的飞行员没有回答，安静地将门关上。

 

_“莎士比亚先生的书值得一读。_

_你的， P•道森”_

 

从敦刻尔克回来的那天，柯林斯特意在木桥的尽头等待着那个年轻人。金发碧眼的少年并不算高，却因为一件红色毛衣而在人群中格外突出。他向着对方挥了挥手，发现自己的西装和救生衣已经在海风中完全干掉了。

“谢谢你，”柯林斯鞠躬，眼睛却无法从那个人的眼上挪开。瓦数极高的白炽灯在他们头顶上发出嗡嗡嗡的声响，少年的蓝色眼睛就像宝石一样透明澄清，“我想，我想我能不能再喝一杯红茶。”

“我叫皮特，先生。”皮特笑了起来，脚后跟踮起来而后又踩了下去。他仰头看着柯林斯微微泛红的脸，疑惑对方是否有些感冒，“或许我可以留下我的地址，等您战后回来。”

噢，他说等我回来。柯林斯有些惊喜，他听着对方说着愿意等待的话语，却猜不出对方究竟是什么心思。

皮特从口袋中掏出一块手帕，随后像站在路边派送茶饮的老人借了一支钢笔，艰难地在上面写着邮编，“你可以通过这个找到我，希望并不会很困难。”

柯林斯看着对方手中的手帕，在看看对方跳动的嘴唇和灵动的眼睛，一种复杂的情绪在他的胃里翻滚，胸口膨胀——或许，他可以活到战争结束。

不是，他一定要活到战争结束。

再一次的任务归来的时候，他决定给皮特写信，并且在开头冒昧的使用了一个称呼：我的爱人。

 

_“……_

_盟军败退的消息又传来了，请告诉我你仍平安。请发电报！_

_我想抚摸你的手掌和脸颊，你不在身边让我如此焦虑，如此痛苦，我承受不了。请给我一个机会亲吻你。_

_思念你的， P•道森”_

 

柯林斯无法入睡，街区安静得就像空军基地，所有人的呼吸都藏匿在黑暗之中。他在床上翻来覆去，将脸埋进枕头痛苦地呻吟。

木门轻轻地被推开，他猛然坐起身来。甚至想要在制服的腰带上掏出一把迷你手枪。他看到皮特穿着一身宽松的灰色睡衣向他走来，像一只优雅的猫。

他爬上了床，用一只手把柯林斯重新推回到床上去。他的后脑勺碰到了灰白色的墙面，发出一声闷响。他们将目光紧紧地锁在对方的脸上，月光，灯光还有炉火的光芒交杂着，覆盖着，酒精的味道从皮特的口中传到他的鼻腔，在他还没明白清楚之前皮特俯身吻了他。

那是一个充满了须后水和牙膏味道的亲吻，清新并且属于少年和激情，那些酒精的味道更像是点睛之笔。柯林斯不用太长的时间就迅速反应过来，并且尝试用自己粗壮的双腿架住对方的过于纤细的腰。他吐出舌头回应着，双手迅速脱掉了对方的上衣，粗暴地用手指掐住对方的乳头揉搓按压。

皮特扭着腰同样回应着，双手捧着柯林斯的脖颈，拇指划过锁骨。俯下身体让对方的掌心更好的贴着自己的身体。粗糙的手掌就像催情剂，温暖的触碰是他藏在自己脑中最隐秘的渴求。火热的身体互相碾压倾覆，思念和压抑的柔情如同被点燃的炉火，纷飞的大雪，冷风和热气吹袭，让人战栗而兴奋。

呻吟从被紧封的口中溢出，皮特用手堵住了自己和对方的呻吟：“嘘。”

“不是，等等，你今年几岁？”柯林斯用双手撑起那个伏在他身上的少年。夜晚的灯光让两个人蓝色的眼珠变得有些透明而不真实。皮特笑了起来，甚至连肩膀都不可抑制的颤抖。他握住对方的手，放在自己的嘴唇上亲吻着他的掌心。

“25了，先生。”皮特垂着眼睛，用食指和拇指顺着对方的掌纹抚摸，温柔的吻落在关节和指缝，“我甚至在第一次见到你的那天就可以对你做这样的事情，请你不要怀疑。”

柯林斯把自己撑起来。皮特的上半身赤裸着，微微弓起的背让他的蝴蝶骨变得突出，优美的形状宛如天使未长出的翅膀。天气太过寒冷，而在房间另一头的火炉已经逐渐熄灭，最后一块木头发出潮湿的噼啪声响示意着自己无法继续燃烧。

皮特听见对方叹了一口气，然后用另外一只手搂住他有些瘦小的背。他不可抑制地颤抖着，轻微的吸气，因为冰冷，因为渴望，因为这些似乎是虚妄的触碰。名叫道森的少年咬着对方的拇指，并且用舌头和口腔让那个修长的指节变得潮湿。

柯林斯任由自己的手被牵着，被抚摸着，被安慰着。他的手一次又一次了的让他活下来，有枪和操纵杆的痕迹，温和的虔诚的少年热情地将自己的嘴唇奉上，将他从黑暗的深渊里一点一点的拉回天地之间。他将自己嘴唇放在对方的发间，呼吸着想象过无数遍的味道，是有些潮湿的浆木的味道，和他旧时候家中的衣柜很像。贪婪和不安拥抱着他，他收紧自己的手臂，这让皮特发硬的阴茎抵到他的肚子上面。

“我们应该慢慢来，”柯林斯亲吻着他的额头，“我们不能让人不安。”

“没有人会接受的，先生。”皮特放弃了他的手，将自己的头放在柯林斯宽阔得有些可怕的肩膀上，“我们是在犯罪。”

他们无法阻止自己亲吻对方身体的每一部分。他的手指带着皮特的唾液在对方身上游走着，划着奇异的线条，就像海面上的波浪，没有规律，随风而动。他们的鼻尖相碰，嘴唇黏在一起，啃咬和吮吸，下唇，上唇，舌头纠缠，呼吸紊乱，快速的交换亲吻，又在某一时刻深切的呼吸着对方的肺部的空气。他们的口腔发麻，全身发软。柯林斯将自己的膝盖立起来，好让皮特可以靠在上面。同时他的手勾开对方宽松的裤子，里面甚至没有内裤。

皮特浑身赤裸的坐在他的身上，弯着背，阴茎站立起来。月光洒在着具年少而炽热的身体上，是圣洁和美丽。柯林斯看着他的身体，解开自己身上的纽扣，他感受到皮特的呼吸有那么一瞬间的停滞，随即俯下身来帮助他。

“我想得到你，你也是。”皮特吻着他的下颚，“我爱你。”

他们像初尝性事的少年一样急躁，柯林斯将两个人的阴茎贴在一起撸动，皮特则用手托着对方的脸颊亲吻。他们晃动着自己身体，仿佛谁进入了了谁，又好像那艘游船再次出海，在碧波中找到窘迫的人。

“我的P小姐。”柯林斯只能在那些分离的瞬间说出自己的誓词，“梦里见到你，黑夜如同白昼，光明无限[1]。”

“或许你该登报纸[2]。”皮特又在他的唇上嘬了一下，“而且这不会是梦。”

他们在似乎在水中，温暖的波浪拍打他们全身。晨光熹微，他们在对方的肩膀上歇息，这一切是救赎，是思念，是叛逆和肯定。

 

_“亲爱的你： 见字如晤。_

_我希望牵你的手，我希望吻你的唇，你的渴望便是我的渴望。_

_我将拼尽所能地活着。_

_你真诚的， C”_

 

-FIN-

[1]莎士比亚十四行诗 All days are nights to see till I see thee, And nights bright days when dreams do show thee me.

[2]英国求婚订婚的传统是要登报纸的。


End file.
